


Chance meeting with the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man

by superwholockiansinthetardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockiansinthetardis/pseuds/superwholockiansinthetardis
Summary: Peter Parker is doing his rounds of the city when he meets a cute girl who he thinks needs saving (spoiler alert: she doesn't)





	1. Chance meeting with the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story to the archive, I get its quite bad but I hope you like reading it!  
> I mostly read here but I thought I'd have a go at writing something.  
> You can also find me on tumblr at "ocaptainmycaptainrogers" and wattpad at "arsenalinthetrunk"

The rush of the wind swept through Peter's ears, burrowing its way through the red spandex material of his suit as he swung across the Queens skyline. Spider-Man had been carrying out his daily rounds of the city, but today had been considerably slow so far; he hadn't come across any major criminals. "Probably all out terrorising some other part of New York" Peter thought to himself. After directing an elderly man on how to get to JFK International Airport, Peter decided he was going to call it a day.  
As he swung back down to ground level something caught Peter’s eye. “Hey, what’s going on over here?” A young woman, she looked to be around Peter’s age, was grappling with 2 teenagers with hoods over their faces, who were trying to steal the woman’s bag.  
“Give it back” the girl shouted, managing to knock one of the attackers back with a hit from her shoulder. The boy fell back onto his behind on the hard sidewalk. Peter shot a web from his slinger to secure him.  
“Thanks” the girl called to Peter, still trying to wrestle back her bag.  
Peter shot another web as the girl swung a leg under the attacker’s, causing him to fall too.  
“Nice!” Peter stared in awe at the girl, impressed she had managed to take on 2 assailants at once.  
“Not so bad yourself,” she shot back “I’m (Y/N)” she said, sticking out a hand for Peter to shake.  
“Spider-Man but you probably know that” Peter laughed, shaking her hand.  
“Well thanks for the help Spidey, can I get you a coffee or something as pay back?”  
Peter shook his head, “I’m good thanks, the only payment I need is knowing that I’m helping to make this city a bit more safer but it looks like you already have that covered! Maybe I’ll see you around” and with that he took off.

*  
The walk back to her apartment, (Y/N) couldn’t stop thinking about the fact she had just met Spider-Man, THE Spider-Man! Oh boy were her friends going to be jealous when she told them. She had always had a soft spot for the web-slinger and couldn’t believe she had just met him. Unbeknownst to her, Peter couldn’t stop thinking about her either.  
“Ned I just met the coolest girl!” gushed Peter down the phone to his best friend, “she was so bad-ass taking on two guys at once who were trying to steal her purse.”  
“Sounds like she could be the Spider-Man then… Spider-Girl?” wondered Ned aloud. “Too bad you’ll probably never see her again, I mean, what are the chances of that”  
“Wow, thanks for the words of encouragement Ned, anyway I need to go, I need to finish my Calculus homework and I need to get home before May realises I’m gone, see you tomorrow.”  
Peter crawled up the fire escape, making it back to his apartment in record time, and without his aunt noticing.

*  
It was later on that evening when Peter was about to get a shock.  
“Peter, will you take this trash down for me, the compactor isn’t working” Aunt May had asked.  
Peter took the bag out of his aunt’s hand and walked out the front door, colliding with another person, causing the books they were carrying to fall to the floor.  
“Oh man, I’m such a klutz, I’m sorry, let me help” Peter said, dropping the trash and dropping to the floor to pick up the strewn books.  
“It’s fine, don’t worry”  
Hey, Peter recognised that voice. He looked up to see the face of (Y/N) staring back at him.  
Peter gasped “Oh, it’s you!” he exclaimed before realising his mistake, he wasn’t supposed to know (Y/N). I mean, I’ve seen you about… the apartment building…” he waved his hands around vaguely.  
“Oh really? I just moved in so I didn’t think anyone would have seen me” replied (Y/N), not noticing Peter’s slip up.  
“Here” Peter handed (Y/N) back her books, “Wanna come back to mine? I could make you coffee and tell you all about the neighbourhood” Peter remembered the offer of coffee earlier.  
“Yeah sure, that’d be nice” (Y/N) replied with a smile that made her (Y/E/C) eyes sparkle with warmth.  
“Wow, not only is she bad-ass, she’s really cute” thought Peter. Damn it, he was in trouble.


	2. Spider-Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to destiel_winchester_67, sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I saw a comment on a facebook post about how Spider-Man memes probably exist in the MCU and I was inspired to write this

A few weeks had passed since you had first met Peter, and of course Spider-Man, and yet you were still completely unaware that they were one and the same. Your time so far in Queens had been spent getting to know the neighbourhood and being eaten up by the sheer amount of schoolwork you had. Although luckily for you, Peter was around to help you. Ever since your first meeting [with Peter] in the corridor of your shared apartment building you had been hanging out a lot, Peter showing you his favourite hangout spots, including his favourite deli, Delmar’s; “You gotta try these sandwiches, Y/N. Best sandwiches in Queens!” You mostly had the same classes too so you both knew if you ever needed help with homework you could just take a small trip down the hall to the other’s apartment. Today was one of those times. It was a Saturday afternoon and you and Peter were currently in your apartment, you laid sprawled on your bed, textbooks and exercise books strewn abandoned around you, phone in hand, scrolling. Meanwhile, Peter was in the kitchen preparing some snacks for the both of you. “The equation really is qui-” Peter started as he walked in, a plate of PB and J sandwiches in hand, until he caught sight of you. “Y/N what are you doing?! We hadn’t finished the homework!” “Yeah but I got bored, my brain is fried” you sighed dramatically. Peter placed the plate of sandwiches onto the side within your reach and sat and watched you mindlessly scrolling, a smile of complete adoration creeping onto his face. His eyes traced your Y/H/C hair, the way the wispy strands splayed out on the pillow around you, the way your Y/E/C eyes flitted and stopped every so often, fully concentrated on whatever it was you were looking at. Suddenly, you let out a laugh, startling Peter. "What?" "Look at this" you turned your phone around to show Peter an animated gif of Spider-Man, Deadpool and Daredevil all dancing. "Uh- wh-what is that?!" Peter gave a nervous laugh, his cheeks beginning to flush red, "I-uh- Spider-Man has never met those guys!" Luckily, you were paying no attention and had already gone back to staring at your phone. "Hahaaa, what about this one?" you turned your phone once more in Peter's direction to show him a cartoon image of Spider-Man drinking tea, with the caption 'I heard someone lost his shield, but that's none of my business'. "Y/N, seriously, what are you looking at?" "They're just memes Peter, relax, they're funny." This carried on for a few more minutes, you showing Peter memes you had found, all the while he was getting more and more anxious about the whole thing, so much so that he was sure he was going to give himself away. "I met him you know... Spider-Man," you revealed a few minutes later, putting your phone down on the bed and sitting up, your legs tucked underneath you, so as to get a better look at Peter. The boy across the room feigned amazement. "Woah, no way, that's ah-that's awesome Y/N." "H-how? Why-where?" Peter raised a clenched fist under his chin, screwing his face up in mock surprise. "My first week here, some assholes decided they were going to try and steal my bag and he came outta nowhere and helped me." "Oh wow, cool, that's uh, that's something." "Yeah," you sighed at the memory as you stared out the window, "it was pretty awesome." Your cheeks tinged a slight pink and a smile quirked onto your lips. Something that, if Peter hadn't of been so flustered, he surely would have noticed. A silence filled the room as Peter thought about his options. He could tell you right? I mean, Ned already knew, and he was sure that Aunt May definitely had her suspicions about what he really got up to with the “Stark Internship” although she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. “All I’m saying Peter is that that Tony Stark seems to have you working at all kinds of hours.” "Y/N, I-" Peter again weighted his options, should he tell you that he was Spider-Man? He wasn't concerned that you would tell people, no, he was terrified that knowing would put you in a position of danger. He thought back to the first time he saw you, as Spider-Man, and the memory of you fighting off the two attackers who had tried to steal your bag. You had turned back to face him at this point and a look into your kind, Y/E/C eyes made the decision for him.

He was going to tell you.

"Y/N, there's something you should know..."

At that moment a ringing sound protruded through the air, silencing whatever it was Peter was about to say.

Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID…

Mr. Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this and how I could improve for future writing so let me know!
> 
> There probably will (eventually) be more to this story so stay tuned if that's something you would like (is anyone even reading this?)


End file.
